The Co. Mercenaries
Co. Mercenaries Quote Let God help us Rise Through the Company and Make are Mark in the EITC History Books! - Co. Mercenarys About The Co. Mercenarys The Co. Mercenarys is new but fast growing EITC Guild. The Co. Mercenarys is a Official EITC G uild That was Founded and is under the command of Lord William Brawlmartin. '''It has 4 main Leaders and is Currently Growing by the Hour. History The Co. Mercenaries, was formed after the Company Guard was shut down by Lord Brawlmartin. It was shut down because of the lack of activity in the guild, and was slow in business. The Co. Mercenaries guild is an official EITC guild, and is hoping to make better progress than the Company Guard. The guild was re-named after the old EITC guild by the name of ' Co. Mercenary '. That has a history of its own. The Co. Mercneary's, is an allied guild with, ' Co. Black Guard '. The Co. Mercenary's works with the Co. Black Guard, and is hoping to make greatness, and peace throughout the Caribbean with it. And also hoping to make it through the EITC History. News This is the recent news of the Co. Mercenarys. *The new 4 main leaders of the guild have been changed. *The guild is now back from being temporarily shut down. *The Co. Mercenarys has now started the new training exercise fleet training. *The new EITC clothes are optional to wear, - Thee Diplomat - Leaders of The Co. Mercenarys The Current 4 Main Leaders are... #First In Command of the Guild And '''Founder: Lord William Brawlmartin #Second in Command of the Guild: Jason #Third in Command of the Guild: Redsteel #Forth in Command of the Guild: - Open -'' These are your commanding officers show them respect and obey them well. Rules The Co. Mercenaries has rules to maintain peace throughout the guild. The rules are important to remember and are acquired to all men in the guild. If someone are to break the rules, they will either be discharged to a lower rank under 'Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington's' approval, or be placed under trial, if an important rule is broken you will be IMMEDIATELY fired. The rules are placed here. #No Fighting or Insulting your Comrades in the Guild, or in the EITC. #No claiming that you have fired someone, discharging can only allowed by Lord Samuel Harrington, or the King of England John Breasly. ( '''Major Rule ') #No removing anyone out of the guild without Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington's approval. ( Major Rule ''') #No removing your uniform while you are on duty without ''Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington's Approval. #Complete attendance, Required. You may not take the day off without '''''Lord Samuel Harrington's approval. #'Do not Commit Plan's or Doing of Treason, or you will be FIRED IMMEDIATELY. ( Major Rule )' #Do not try to take authority your superior's order. #Do not command men that you don't have authority over. #Do not command men that you are not given to have authority over. #'Do not take invited wars to the guild or the company WITHOUT '' or Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington's, when we are not There, you do not have permission. ( Major Rule )' #Do not invite anyone that has a bad background with the EITC without 'Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington's. ''( Major Rule )' Note : That the ' '( Major Rule ) ' sign, means if you break that rule you will be placed under trial immediately, '''or that you will be fired under ''Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington's permission. Ranks For the immediate rank when you join will be promoted to a Veteran to reach Officer, you must prove that you are trustworthy and are loyal to the company, and must be a high rank in the East India Trading Company.. #Member : ( For low Lvl or punishment for traitors ) #Veteran : ( Immediate rank when you join or current rank ) #Officer : ( Your commanding officers ) Note: ''EITC official ranks for the company will be given to you by Lord Samuel Harrington. Training Sessions The Co. Mercenarys does original training sessions or ( the basics ). Lord William Brawlmartin will always lead the training, and his Second-in-Command will also help. Meaning that if William is away he will lead for that amount of time. if their are any questions or suggestions of adding new ways of training, Please, ask Lord William Brawlmartn or leave a comment in the comment box. Our Training Weapons, and ways of performing are.... *Cutlass and Broadsword Training *Fire Arms Training ( Musket, Bayonet, Gun, And Blunderbuss ) *Dagger Training *Voodoo Doll And Staff Training *Steering or Learning to work at Sea Training *Cannon Training *( Soon To Come ) Invasion and Fleet Training Requirements The EITC requirements on this page will be updated when new changes to the game are reported to us. Current Requirements The EITC has a uniform that all EITC men are required to wear. it has no name but is given through a quest. its the Padres del Fuego quest, and its name may as well be called the Adventure Stock. You may get this at the Padres Del Fuego tailor called, ' Dolores Tailoring Shop '. The stock names that you are required to get are.. *Adventure Long Coat ( The EITC Coat ) *Adventure Breeches ( The EITC Boots ) *Adventure Boots ( The EITC Shoes ) *Adventure Belt ( The EITC Belt ) *Embellished Vest ( The EITC Vest ) *Admiral Hat ( The EITC Hat ) New EITC clothes ( optional ) *Thee Diplomat long Coat ( New EITC Coat ) *Adventure boots *Admiral Hat *Adventure breeches ( Pants ) ''Note : The ' Embellished Vest ' and the ' Admiral Hat ' Can be found at Dolores Tailoring Shop. The same place the Quest can be found.' Were The Co. Mercenarys Recruit We Usually Recruit at... *Sever: Abassa *Island: Tortuga *Where: Middle of the Beach Near The Docks Note: We will not recruit you if you insult us, we will only accept people with good background's with the EITC, or New Citizens that wish to join the Company. The Co. Mercenarys will gladly accept new members into the guild. we hope to see you in the company, Good Day. Let The Rise of the Co. Mercenarys Begin! [[User:William Brawlmaritn|'''Lord William]] '''Brawlmartin thumb|right|319px|Let The Rise Of The Co. Mercenarys Begin! Let God Help us rise through the company and make our marks in the EITC History Books! Let the Rise of the Co. Mercenarys Begin! Category:Guilds Category:EITC Category:POTCO Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:British Empire Category:Deleted Guilds